


You Were on Sale

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic AU post S3. Clark has not seen Lex in almost two years, but thinking that he spotted him in a bus station, he follows in hopes of uncovering the mystery of where Lex has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were on Sale

The bus station in Dallas was packed to the brim, despite it being almost five in the morning. The weary travelers stood around with their luggage, sometimes their families, enduring layovers with a grim, insular silence, although one might have expected more chattiness. A few of them were, but not many. There was a shop and some vending machines, and the one pitiful restaurant filled the air with a pungent, heartburn-inducing aroma from its greasy, overpriced food. A man wearing an ill-cut suit, tousled hair, rough stubble, and thick glasses sat at the bar eating his meal and looking around the station, occasionally narrowing his eyes and looking with intense concentration.   
  
A people watcher. The man watched the people, apparently idly, but every so often, his eyes fixed on someone and something. Eventually, he tossed away his plate and walked up to the counter to buy a new ticket, then walked to his gate to wait.  
  
It was then that he spotted something that made him blink in surprise. A faded Superman t-shirt stretched over a round, distended belly. He looked up and let his eyes follow the tall red-headed woman making her way over to a wall, where she set her duffle down and began to eat her breakfast. No one seemed to notice her, and no one offered her a seat, which surprised him. Because she was clearly very pregnant.  
  
He took off his glasses and looked over her bag. Looked  _into_  her bag. A violation of privacy to be sure, but it was a small bit of guilt that he quickly rationalized away. By some strange quirk of luck, she would be on his bus, so he waited as she pulled herself together, made a trip to the ladies’ room, and then got in line behind the rest, hefting her duffle on her shoulder and rubbing her aching back.  
  
When her chin lifted in regal dignity at having to wait in line rather than be given a seat, the man felt a pang of panic in his heart, a twinge of recognition, a flutter of discontent. He knew those curvy lips, so prone to acerbic wit and clever observation among their many other skilled traits. He knew that long, delicate jaw, one that could have belonged to a man or a woman or neither.  
  
If Clark Kent was sure of anything, it was that those were Lex Luthor’s lips and chin. It was his narrow nose holding up lavender tinted sunglasses, his broad forehead under that wig. But why the  _hell_  would Lex be disguised as a pregnant woman in a bus station? Even more puzzling, why would Lex ever in a million years wear a Superman shirt?  
  
His attention shifted back to the man who he was following for a moment. His story centered on getting pictures from the meeting this man was going to somewhere with a major player in a designer drug smuggling ring. These drugs were partially chemical, but also contained nanites that entered the bloodstream and changed the way the abuser’s body worked. Clark needed to follow him wherever he went.   
  
Clark heard the ‘woman’ breathe out uncomfortably and rub the top of her belly. If that was Lex, he was a method actor because he genuinely appeared to be sweating. Peering beneath the lavender sunglasses, Clark looked into Lex’s eyes and became even more sure that it was in fact Lex, and a little worried about him. Lex’s eyes were lined with fatigue and stress. As they might very well be, Clark mused, since Lex had been officially dead for two years. It was possible that Lex had cloned himself, but if that were the case, he would likely have reappeared as his own son or lost brother. Clark couldn’t imagine Lex wanting to leave LexCorp indefinitely in the hands of the current CEO. He was too possessive over the company. It had cost him too much to keep it.  
  
The line began to move, and Clark shuffled forward, shifting his eyes around at their fellow passengers as they got their tickets ripped off the stubs and made their way onto the bus. Clark had been raised fairly middle class, despite his father’s lack of business sense, so when he noticed that some of the people’s luggage was merely a garbage bag with clothes and toiletries stuffed inside, it was a bit of a shock and an eye-opener that anyone would just not have the funds or time to pick up a suitcase or even a duffle bag. Then again, he had to admit, he’d never ridden a bus before. He’d never had to. Superspeed and the ability to fly made  _certain_  that he would never have to.  
  
Clark made certain that he got a seat near his mark, but he was distracted as Lex waddled down the aisle with his duffle. He took an outside seat and sat down slowly, cupping the underside of his belly as he went. Lex breathed a sigh of relief, shifting in his seat to make himself more comfortable.  
  
Gawking at Lex the entire trip was not an option, and Clark had to wrest himself away from looking. There was a funny feeling deep in his belly every time he looked back at Lex, who had taken his sunglasses off and clipped them to the front of the Superman shirt and was now lolling his head to the side with his eyes half closed and rubbing circles over his belly.  
  
Funny, funny feeling.  
  


***

  
  
“Are you quite alright, sweetheart?”  
  
Clark began to doubt that it was Lex when he heard the reply, the soft, half-whispered words, “Oh, I’m fine. Just a few aches here and there. You know how it is. Heartburn from the bus station food, soreness, cramps, backache… It’s nothing serious.”  
  
“The cramps aren’t too bad, are they?” the first voice asked worriedly. It sounded like an older woman, perhaps the age of Clark’s mother.  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Here, I think I have some antacids in my bag…”  
  
“I truly appreciate it.”  
  
Clark peeked back for a moment, and sure enough, Lex did look pretty queasy. He chewed on the offered tablets and looked up at the ceiling of the bus.  
  
“Is it a boy or a girl?” the older woman asked interestedly.  
  
“A girl. I’m going to name her Alexandria, I think. Or maybe Claire.”   
  
“They’re both very pretty names. What are you doing traveling in your condition, dear? Aren’t you due very soon?”  
  
“Oh, I have a few more weeks left, at least.”  
  
“I would call that soon. Babies can come early.”  
  
“Well, they can also come late.”  
  
The woman chuckled. “True, true. Babies will come whenever they will. Where did you say you were going?’  
  
“I didn’t. I think I’m going to the bathroom, though.” Lex grunted, pushing himself up, and waddled to the bathroom.  
  


***

  
  
When the driver stopped the bus at a gas station and announced a fifteen-minute break, the smokers rose and found their way off the bus. When Lex managed to hoist himself up, Clark decided to follow him out, several steps behind. Clark didn’t know what he was after, or where this would end, but it didn’t feel wise to let this person out of his sight. He might not see Lex again for another two years.  
  
The trip inside, however, proved rather uneventful. Lex first went to the bathroom. Then he bought several packages of Tums, a large bottle of ginger ale, a sad looking apple, a few packages of peanut butter crackers, and a hot dog, which he ate outside the store, trying to steer clear of the smokers. After wiping his mouth several times, he headed back to the bus, cupping his belly once more as he gripped the side bar and tried to pull himself up.  
  
Clark’s heart nearly stopped when Lex stumbled, but the driver had been standing right there and put his hand against his back.   
  
“Careful, little lady,” his voice boomed.   
  
Lex nodded quickly. “Thank you.”   
  
The driver grabbed Lex’s hand and waited for Lex to make it into the bus before he stepped back. “Poor girl,” he murmured.  
  
Clark returned to the bus after that and moved to a seat further back, where he could watch Lex less obviously.  
  


***

  
  
Between popping Tums every half-hour and waddling back to the bathroom at the back of the bus, it appeared that Lex wasn’t getting much sleep, and it also appeared that he could use it. Clark wondered if he were really ill, and also how he managed to look quite so pregnant, beyond the large bump at his middle. Even his hands and face looked a bit puffy, although his legs were as skinny as ever.  
  
His discretion failing, Clark scanned Lex’s duffle bag again. It contained a second shirt and pair of sweatpants, as well as a small blanket, medical tape, a toothbrush, a bar of soap, and some prenatal vitamins. Clark frowned deeply. Lex should have more than that on him when traveling, no matter what. He was really surprised that Lex didn’t have a weapon of any kind.  
  
The hand on the side of the seat pushed down, and Clark quickly pretended that he was reading the book he’d brought with him. Lex waddled past to the bathroom on the back of the bus with a sigh, and Clark let out a breath himself. He couldn’t bring himself to spy on Lex in the bathroom, or even to listen to see if Lex was only going as part of his disguise. Instead he stared blindly at his book and waited for Lex to return.  
  
Soon enough, Lex was returning to his seat. Clark looked up at him briefly to notice that Lex was looking back at him with a sharply raised brow. His weary gray eyes gave Clark a once over before turning back to the front, grabbing the blanket out of his duffle, and wrapping it defensively around him.  
  
Clark frowned wondering what that was about then looked down at his book. It was upside down.  
  
Brilliant.  
  
Looking up at the ceiling, Clark couldn’t think of his mission. He could only think of two years ago, when the Luthor/Superman war had reached its peak in more way than one. Clark had been lured. He knew that. He knew it when it had been happening. When Lex had begun baiting him just to get his attention. When Lois wanted his attention, she’d dangle herself from some high spot so that he could see her panties from where he was flying overhead and scream out as though terrified. When Chloe or Batman wanted his attention, they gave him a call on their communicators. When Lex wanted his attention, there would be a death ray aimed at the city.  
  
The kicker had been that time when Superman hadn’t made it. Hadn’t been able to stop Lex. He had been fighting some superpowered mutant and trying to save Lois who had been hunting a new story for the Inquisitor and gotten herself tangled up in the wiring of Lex’s machine. The countdown reached zero. Nothing had happened.  
  
Lex had claimed that it was a construction error. Clark had rolled his eyes and tore the machine to pieces, picked Lois up, and flown home. Sitting alone in his apartment, Clark had turned on some bad movie, kicked his heels up, and put on some popcorn. He didn’t want to think about what this meant. Lex could be the prince of lies… but really, when something was close to Lex’s heart, his excuses sounded a bit like “my bad,” and nothing more.  
  
He’d found himself at Lex’s office, spying through the glass like he had so many times before. Lex was standing by a screen pensively. He looked up at it head tilted and hands in his pockets.   
  
“What are you doing here? Come to scold me, Superman?” Then he’d looked over his shoulder at Clark, who had indeed changed back into his suit just in case someone had spotted him flying.  
  
“Let me in.”  
  
With a sigh, Lex had strolled over to his desk to press the button that opened the window, and Clark had hovered inside.  
  
“Why do you keep doing these things?”  
  
“I do what I must,” he had replied darkly.  
  
“You don’t have to create elaborate plans to get my attention. You don’t have to hurt people,” Clark had admonished him.  
  
“Once again, you fail to understand. Who was harmed today?”  
  
“You’ve hurt people, Lex. You know that.”  
  
“And I trust ultimately, I will be judged. But not by you.” His head had then turned back to the screen he’d been watching solemnly.  
  
Clark had set down on the floor and walked up behind Lex. Then the screaming had begun. Clark had started it deliberately, knowing well how to press Lex’s buttons, how to make that calm veneer fall away to the anger that burned Lex’s insides.  
  
Lips curling over perfect, white teeth, eyes widening, voices rising. Lex tended to spit when he got too angry, and Clark had never told him how hilariously adorable that was. Probably because Lex hardly ever let himself get that angry.  
  
Then suddenly the two of them were kissing, Clark was ripping Lex’s clothes off without heeding to buttons or zippers, and Lex was letting himself be thrown against the desk and mounted like a preacher’s daughter on prom night.  
  
It was their first but not their last time. They continued baiting one another, deliberately aggravating each other, until the tension built up and Lex’s legs were up over his head once again. Or he was bent over his desk. Or pinned to Clark’s body as two strong blue-clad arms wrapped around him.  
  
Didn’t matter when or where or what excuses they made to themselves. The both of them knew that what was happening between them wasn’t going to stop. Neither of them had the power to stop it, and it had been coming since the day they’d met.  
  
Until the explosion that had taken down the LexCorp building. Clark had known that day he would never forget standing there in front of the building, too late as they carried Mercy’s remains out in a body bag along with so many LexCorp employees. He had also known that he would never forgive himself, both for not saving Lex and for all the things he had let go unsaid while their bodies doubled.  
  
Now Lex was here. And Clark wouldn’t fail to save him again.  
  


***

  
  
There was something uncannily familiar about that pervert that had been watching him since they’d gotten on this godforsaken bus, but Lex was damned if he could figure it out. His head was aching, his back was aching, he was nauseous and had heartburn at the  _same fucking time_ , and when Lex saw that man staring at his fat ass covered in navy blue sweatpants, he had been sorely tempted to take the book the man was pretending to read and beat him senseless with it.  
  
Instead, he hid his body under the blanket he’d stolen from the last hotel he’d been in and tried to get some sleep. He really couldn’t, but at the last stop, some people had gotten off and his partner in the seat had moved so he could stretch out a little more, so that much he could try. What he really needed was a real bed that he could lay on with good pillows for support. He knew he wouldn’t get it, though, so there was no use in complaining.  
  
Besides, if he were going to complain about anything, it would be that wigs are itchy and hot or that men really, really shouldn’t be pregnant at all. Not human men at least, no matter who they slept with or what happened to them when they were nine years old.  
  
Having been on the run more or less for the past two years had made Lex a paranoid man. Granted, he had been paranoid before, but being in enough trouble from enough parties that faking your death hadn’t quite covered all of the vultures out to get you stepped up the intensity of that constant feeling of being watched, being hunted, and not to mention, the attempts on his life. He tried not to stay in any location for very long. Leaving the country was out of the question, because inevitably, there was someone waiting for him at the borders. At the moment, getting on a plane was not an option.  
  
Leaning his head against the side of the second seat, Lex slide a hand under his heavy belly and tried to wiggle himself into a position that didn’t make his back scream. It probably didn’t exist, but he pulled up one leg and rested his belly against his thigh. That was enough support for him to manage a slightly less uncomfortable attempt at sleeping.  
  
He managed to drift into a sort of miserable half-sleep, frowning and occasionally rubbing sore parts of himself. He missed his king sized bed.  
  


***

  
  
Lex woke and looked around irritably. Still on the bus, still miserable. They were no longer moving, however, and the driver was telling them how long they had at the stop. He didn’t particularly want to get up, but if he didn’t eat, he knew he would regret it, and if he did… he would still regret it in heartburn. So he hefted himself to his feet and made his way out of the bus, more carefully this time.  
  
Bathroom first. Bathroom always first. Dammit.  
  
Second was food, and thankfully they had a sandwich shop here and not just some greasy rotating food on a spit. He ordered two sandwiches, one for now and one for later. Who knew when he’d have a chance to stop. He decided to eat out on the bench, because the day was bright, though a bit chill, and the sunlight almost made him feel better sometimes. He didn’t have a jacket, unfortunately, but walking around warmed him up. He took a seat and tucked into the first sandwich.  
  
He was wiping a bit of mayo off the side of his mouth when he noticed the scruffy pervert from before out of the corner of his eye. He was leaning against the corner of the building, and he was peering around it,  _watching him._  
  
A bit of panic registered inside of Lex when he realized that the man really was following him, watching him. He might know who Lex was. Would he take him back to his boss? Was he waiting for a good, clean kill? Lex contemplated hiding in the bathroom until the bus had taken off again, but there was a good chance that the man would just wait for him and kill him when he waddled out to the highway to hitch a ride.  
  
Lex felt sick throughout his body. Physically ill all the way through him. When he’d been running before, before he’d realized that he was pregnant, he hadn’t known terror like this. Not at all. Now that he had a squirming fetus moving around just below his ribcage, all he could think of was his own blood spilling and that his baby would go with him, never having had the chance to breath the air.  
  
He set the sandwiches aside and vomited into the bag. Throwing up didn’t make him feel any better. He just leaned over it, letting his vision blur as he could feel and taste the bile burning through his nose and throat. He heaved a second time and gripped the table tightly, afraid that he might just fall over from dizziness. When he was certain that nothing more would be coming, he wiped off his tongue with a napkin and sipped his drink. He wasn’t going to try to eat any more at the moment.   
  
Taking the sandwiches and heading to the bus, Lex began formulating a plan. He would have to try to get off on another stop when the man wasn’t looking. Either throw him somehow, or get his hands on a weapon, lure him into a secluded place, and kill him.  
  


***

  
  
Clark had never, not in the decades that he had known the man, ever seen Lex throw up.  
  
But Lex had. Clark watched it, and he watched Lex miserably waddling back to the bus after discarding the befouled bag. This time the bus driver took Lex’s arm without waiting for him to fall, and Lex again looked grateful. Mostly though, he looked white as milk and ready to drop.   
  
That was enough to worry Clark into doing something he wouldn’t normally do, and that was give Lex a full scan. He doubted that he would find anything, but maybe Lex had cancer, or parasite of some kind, and if that were the case, then Clark would have to take him to a doctor.  
  
After tucking the wrapped sandwiches in his bag, Lex curled up again and let his eyes droop closed. He was the very picture of tense and wretched. Clark retook his seat and narrowed his eyes, giving Lex a slow scan from head to toe.  
  
He noticed first that Lex’s heart was doing double-time, although Clark had noticed that earlier. Still, it seemed to be pumping a lot of blood. By the time he was looking into Lex’s crowded lungs, Clark was frowning. A little further, and Clark had it all explained for him. Well, in as much as such a sight could explain it.  
  
It dawned on Clark that he was not looking at a heavily pregnant woman  _or_  Lex in disguise; Lex  _was_  very pregnant. Although Clark’s mind spun with the impossibility of it, he was looking at a large fetus that was kicking just under Lex’s breastbone.   
  
Clark fell against the back of his seat. Lex had been wrong, though. It was a boy.  
  
An adorable,  _big_ , boy who had dark black hair and was jerking suddenly. Clark was worried for a moment, but then he realized that the baby had the hiccups. He watched as Lex grumbled, shifted in his seat, and pressed his hands on either side of his belly, rubbing rhythmically. Despite Lex’s obvious discomfort, Clark had to smile.  
  
This changed things, but not too much. Clark would still have to do something about Lex. It didn’t matter really why Lex was wandering around pregnant and clearly ill like this when he was supposed to be dead. Clark couldn’t take him to the hospital, but he would try to get him to help. He was sure that Lex would need it, and by the look of him, soon.  
  


***

  
  
This child, Lex decided, really needed to get herself a fucking glass of water.  
  
His eyes flitted over to the scruffy man and felt his heart jump a little. The man’s eyes were closed, and the bus was coming to another stop. Finally. Lex pushed himself up quietly as possible, grabbed his duffle, and made for the front of the bus.  
  
“Have a good trip, little lady,” the driver said warmly. He patted Lex’s arm and stood as he made his way down the stairs, watching to be sure that Lex didn’t stumble.  
  
Normally, that irritated the hell out of him, but at the moment, it just made him nervous that the man would wake up before he could get away.  
  
“Got any luggage under the bus?” the driver asked.  
  
“No, no. Just this. Short trip,” Lex answered in a whispery voice. It was really the only way he could pass his normally deep tone off for something remotely feminine. Although the belly helped. When in doubt, people believed the simplest explanations that fit best into their worldview.  
  
Pregnant mutant men didn’t fit well into most people’s paradigms.  
  


***

  
  
Clark blinked and sniffed. The bus had come to a stop, and somehow, he had managed to fall asleep watching Lex’s baby inside him. Then he blinked. Lex wasn’t in his seat. Clark listened in the bathroom for Lex and the baby’s heartbeats, but they weren’t there.  
  
He stood up and rushed to the front of the bus. The driver looked irritated, but he got off with him and asked for his luggage tag. Clark gave it to him and looked around the gas station frantically.  
  
“Did… ah… Lex, Alex make her stop? The pregnant woman?” Clark asked.  
  
The driver nodded and handed him his suitcase. “Yeah, she got off just now. Must’ve gone inside out of the heat, bless her heart.”  
  
Clark nodded and hurried into the station. A quick look told him that Lex wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the bathroom either. Rushing outside again, he wondered how someone  _so pregnant_  could move  _that fast_.   
  
By now the bus had taken off, and Clark narrowed his eyes and used his x-ray vision to sweep the entire parking lot.  
  
“Oh, Lex,” he whispered, spotting him curled over in the backseat of a blue Miata idling by pump #3. He could hear Lex’s heart beating wildly and just stood there unsure of what to do. He could go over there and pull Lex out of the backseat, but the man was obviously terrified. He didn’t want to make this situation any worse.  
  
A tall, thin man with three-day stubble came out of the gas station stuffing his wallet back into his jeans and got into the driver’s seat of the Miata. Clark watched them for a moment, then walked around the side of the gas station and shot into the air. He followed over them, easily keeping speed with the car and watching Lex closely. He hoped to God the driver didn’t find Lex or get angry with him.  
  
It was almost half an hour before Clark realized that he’d abandoned his post. He pulled out his cell phone to see if he had reception, then dialed Bruce Wayne’s number to tell him where his mark had been headed. Since Bruce was out, he left a short message with Alfred including the destination of the man he’d been tailing and an request that Bruce find someone to pick up following him there.   
  
“Very good, Mr. Kent. I shall pass the message along,” Alfred told him in his neat British accent.  
  
“Tell him I apologize, as well. There’s another person who needs saving, and I don’t think I’ll get another chance.”  
  
“I’m sure Master Bruce will be able to pick up the slack, sir. It’s what the alliances you’ve joined are for, aren’t they?”  
  
“I suppose. Thank you, Alfred. I’ve got to go. Not good to talk on your cell while flying.”  
  
“Oh, no, I agree. Have a good evening, sir.”  
  
“We’ll see about that.”  
  
“Well, at least be careful.”  
  
Clark smiled. Alfred was like a second mother. He really was.  
  


***

  
  
The backseat was more comfortable than the bus seats, but Lex was so frightened that he was going to be caught, and so busy making up stories for the inevitability of his being caught, that his heart continued to pound and he remained quite alert. For a while, he thought that the driver would never put on any music. Who drove long distances without putting on music?  
  
Eventually, he started flipping around the radio stations and caught an ‘oldies’ station. The man began singing along. The man was really quite tone deaf.  
  
Lex considered briefly that he might be in hell, or that this was some sort of karmic retribution for all the wicked things that he’d done in his life. Rationalizing that he’d done them with the best of intentions didn’t get him out of the back of a car on the run from one of any number of his enemies who had found him, a car that potentially belonged to someone who might beat him and his child to death once he found out they were there.  
  
The baby decided in that moment to get the hiccups again, and Lex closed his eyes for a moment, took a very deep, slow breath, then opened his eyes once more and kept them on the driver. He was Lex fucking Luthor. He would get out of this.   
  
His fingers felt around the floor of the back seat and touched something cold and metal. They wrapped around it. Just in case.  
  
After an hour or so of driving, the car pulled in somewhere, and Lex was elated. He could get  _out_  of this fucking car. The man got out and left. Lex waited for a heartbeat and then pulled on the door handle.  
  
Child. Proof. Locks.  _Dammit!_  
  
Licking his lips, Lex peeked his head to see if the man was around. He wasn’t. They were at a motel, and he had likely gone inside. Quickly, Lex reached forward to lower the back of the passenger seat, then did his best to climb out that way. He was sure he was going to get caught, but somehow he had maneuvered his bulk, his duffle, and the tire iron he’d grabbed out of the car and made it to the sidewalk before the man came out again.   
  
Lex took a relieved breath and looked around. The driver shot a look over at him, but Lex recognized it as one of those gawking looks thrown at very pregnant women, so he raised a brow and tried to look as though he were waiting on someone. Eventually the driver pulled a suitcase out of his backseat and headed to his room.  
  
Scratching the back of his neck, Lex looked down at his belly and wondered what the hell he was going to do now. He didn’t have the money for another bus ticket and little means of getting more money. He’d been banking on moving around as much as possible to keep himself, and now his child, safe, but now he was stuck. He could start hitchhiking. It was a possibility.  
  
“Let’s see how much a room costs, hm?” he asked his belly, then turned to enter the front office. “Excuse me?”  
  
The heavyset man with thick glasses at the desk was reading the newspaper and looked up with eyes popping out of his head. Lex touched his wig to be sure it was still in place. Surely he didn’t look that ridiculous. He’d been passing just fine.  
  
“Could you tell me how much for a room?” Lex continued in the most tender voice he could manage.   
  
“Oh, you alone, sweetheart?” the man asked, sitting up a little. He looked over his shoulder. “Maude! Maaaaauuude!”  
  
A skinny mocha skinned woman came out of the back. “What is it, Dad?”  
  
“How much for a single, now?” he asked her.  
  
She leaned on the counter and looked over at Lex critically. “Single?”  
  
“Yes,” Lex replied without thinking.  
  
Maude tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. “Forty dollars a night.”  
  
Lex suspected he was getting a pity discount, but he only had fifty-three left, so he would take it for a possible night’s rest. He waddled over to the counter and pulled the money out of his sweatpants. Once he handed the money over, Maude gave him the key and looked to her father again with an inscrutable expression.  
  
But at the moment he was just too goddamn tired to figure it out.  
  
Course of, his first action when he made it to his motel room was to toss the duffle on the bed and pull his shirt over his head. He unfastened the bra and dropped it to the ground, the damn tight thing. The shoes he kicked off, and he had to lean against the bed to steady himself enough to get his sweatpants off. Then the pair of briefs, which did nothing for his circulation, but everything for his tuck, because no one would believe that he was pregnant with his cock jumping up all the time.   
  
Once his clothes were off, he walked to the bathroom, rubbing his back, and hoped the water was hot. Letting out a low groan, he bent over to turn the water on and tested it with his fingers. As the water filled the tub, he straightened himself up to look in the mirror. He’d forgotten to take off his wig and for a moment he glared at his reflection, thinking that he made a damn ugly woman.  
  
He set the wig on the sink and avoided the mirror stubbornly. Then he eased himself into the bath and lay back as the water filled the tub.  
  
“I’m doing the best I can, okay, baby? Go easy on me. I’m not sure how much longer you’re going to be in there.” He teased his fingers over the side of his belly and watched the little ripples appear and disappear over the surface of his taut skin, reacting to his touch and his voice. “However, I will protect you, no matter what. I promise.”  
  


***

  
  
After the friendship of legends, after the rivalry of the same, after the accusations and the betrayals and murder attempts on both their parts some including Red K or just plain anger, after everything, Clark still felt it. They had loved and hated one another. Fought and screamed and fucked. Been everything two men could have been to one another and more.   
  
Clark still felt that funny twinge, that not quite need, in the pit of his stomach whenever Lex was hurt physically or mentally losing his grip. There had been no active decision on his part to abandon his post and go after Lex, although he realized that he might have put more thought into running off of that bus after one—actually,  _two_  lives that needed saving—when there were thousands of lives being threatened with his former missions, but Clark doubted that any other member of the JLA would be able or willing (especially willing) to help Lex in his hour of need.  
  
Chance had brought them together after the meteor shower, and yet again at the Loeb Bridge. Blind luck had put Lex on the same bus with him, and Clark wasn’t going to ignore the fact any longer that Lex was part of his destiny.  
  
After Lex had gone into his room, Clark zipped into the office and snitched the second key. He felt like a pervert watching Lex in the bathroom, but Clark did worry a bit that Lex would slip. Thankfully he didn’t, and once he had bathed, he returned to the main room, pulled out a spare pair of briefs and his clean shirt and tugged them on.  
  
Lex lay down on his side, one hand curved protectively around his belly and the other gripping a tire iron tightly. Clark had to smile, and he waited until he heard Lex’s breathing slow before he used the key and sat in the one chair available in the tiny motel room, watching Lex’s chest rise and fall.  
  
Once again, he was almost hypnotized watching Lex and the child, who was now sucking his thumb. Right now, it didn’t matter how the baby got there, only that they were both alive and Lex was safe now. Clark would be sure of that.  
  
He should have noticed when Lex’s breathing changed again, but Lex was up and moving before Clark could think what to do. Brandishing the tire iron and shouting angrily at Clark, Lex moved frantically back on the bed.   
  
“Why are you following me?” Lex demanded. When Clark moved forward to help him, the tire iron came shattering down on his head. Lex blinked up at him in surprise. “Who are you?   
  
“I guess I should have taken off my disguise before I came in,” Clark said gently as he took off his glasses and pushed his hair back out of his face. He watched as recognition registered on Lex’s face along with surprise and a bit of annoyance.  
  
“Do you know how hard it is for me to get back to sleep?” Lex grumbled after a moment.  
  
Clark smiled and brushed the bits of iron off the bed. “I can try to help.” He sat on the bed and touched his mouth, taking in a deep breath. “Lex, I’m so glad you’re alright.”  
  
“Thank you,” Lex said, pulling his legs up and putting a hand over his belly. He looked slightly embarrassed, which only made Clark smile more. “Stop.”  
  
“I’m not! I… Congratulations, Lex. I’m sorry for spying on you and for frightening you, but when I saw you at the bus station, I couldn’t just leave,” Clark tried to explain.  
  
Lex raised a brow uncertainly. “What are you doing out here anyway?”  
  
“Following a story.”  
  
“And found a better one?”  
  
“Oh, come on, Lex,” Clark scoffed. “You know I wouldn’t follow you just to make a story out of this. I was worried about you. You look sick, Lex.”  
  
“Well. This is hard. And it’s harder when you’re constantly moving around,” Lex admitted. He frowned deeply and looked away.  
  
Clark licked his lips and moved closer. “Lex, what are you doing out here like this? Why did you let everyone think you were dead?”  
  
“The two aren’t connected. I didn’t know at the time.”  
  
“You… that was two years ago. How could you have known that you would be pregnant?”  
  
Lex pressed his lips together. “I couldn’t. But I was. The explosion, it wasn’t my plan. I just took the opportunity to get out of town. I didn’t imagine at the time that I wouldn’t be able to return.”  
  
“Was it Edge and Mannheim?” Clark asked.  
  
“Among others. It’s my own fault. It seems that while I was otherwise  _distracted_  the other criminal elements in the city and beyond decided to dethrone the king of Metropolis.” Lex shook his head. “They’ve eliminated any contacts I had, and any time I’ve attempted to stay in one place for too long, they’ve found me, and bullets come flying my way.”  
  
Clark creased his brows. “You could have contacted  _me_ , Lex. Why didn’t you?”   
  
“ _Could_  I? We were enemies with benefits, last I checked,” Lex replied pithily.   
  
Clark scratched the side of his head and then reached over to take Lex’s free hand. “You could. I’m sorry I never made sure you knew that. I could have protected you. Helped take them down so they’d be off your back.”  
  
“I don’t know about that. I have a lot of enemies.”  
  
“Do they know about… your…?”  
  
Lex shrugged. “I doubt it. No one has really gotten close enough in the past couple of months. Although I’ve recognized a few faces snooping around, I managed to get away before anyone noticed this wasn’t a disguise,” he said, licking his lips. He was quiet a moment, sucking in his cheeks. “Yours too, Clark.”  
  
“What...? How can it be mine?” Clark asked incredulously.  
  
Lex favored him with a sarcastic look. “Well, either you’re the father, or I’m budding. One of the two. I haven’t been with anyone else.”  
  
“How could you be pregnant for two years?”  
  
“How could I be pregnant at all? You’re an alien. You have different rules.” Lex began to move his hand away from Clark’s. With a frown, Clark tightened his grasp.  
  
“I believe you. It’s just a bit much, okay?”  
  
“Like I said, I didn’t know at first. As though it were just hibernating for a while before I felt it. Your species lives practically forever, so I’m guessing the long gestation is really nothing to yours,” Lex explained. Clark moved up to the top of the bed and slipped his arms around Lex until the man was snugly in his lap. Lex didn’t resist much at all. He laid his head back on Clark’s shoulder and looked back at him. “What now?”  
  
“Now, I think we try to get you back to sleep. We’ll worry about what to do in the morning,” Clark pronounced. He paused, letting his hand move over Lex’s distended belly. “I can’t believe I…”  
  
“Don’t worry. That was my first reaction as well,” Lex replied with a tinge of amusement.   
  
Chuckling softly, Clark lifted Lex up and settled him on his side once again. Lex reached back to pull his shirt down over his briefs, but it was already stretched to capacity covering his belly. Clark gave Lex’s exposed tush a squeeze, and laughed at Lex’s offended noise.  
  
“Don’t worry about that, Lex. Just get comfortable.”  
  
“Easier said than done.” Lex grunted as he tried to shift himself. “Much easier.”  
  
A smile teased Clark’s lips again, and he curled up against Lex, making just enough room to rub his lower back. “How’s this feel?”  
  
“Good,” Lex murmured. “Thank you.”  
  
“Are you cold?”  
  
“A little, but sleeping next to you is like cuddling up to a radiator.”  
  
Clark laughed again and continued to massage Lex’s back until he seemed to relax. Then he wrapped his arms around Lex, holding him closely and pressing one hand over Lex’s on his large belly.   
  
”I’m sorry I frightened you,” he whispered.  
  
Lex shrugged. “It helps to be paranoid when people are in fact out to get you.”  
  
“Still.” Clark pressed his lips to the back of Lex’s head. “I’ve missed you. After the explosion, I thought I might die. Of guilt, maybe.”  
  
“You didn’t plant that bomb. I’m also fairly certain you were probably saving someone else at the time.”  
  
“That really isn’t good enough.” Clark felt his heart jerk when he felt a strong thump against his hand. “Oh my God.”  
  
“Nope. Just your kid,” Lex teased. “She’s a strong one.”  
  
“Actually, I looked. It’s a boy.”  
  
Lex looked back at Clark with an expression of surprise and joy. With a wide grin, Clark leaned in to meet his lips and kissed the father of his child vigorously until Lex leaned back wearily and stared at him with his lined, gray eyes.  
  
“Why were you wearing a Superman shirt, Lex?” Clark asked, caressing Lex’s puffy cheek.  
  
Lex blinked slowly, looking as though he might fall asleep before he could formulate a reply. “You were on sale. Cheap. I got you for fifty cents.”  
  
“You got me for a lot less than that,” Clark said and kissed Lex’s temple tenderly. Lex was completely out, so Clark snuggled in to keep him warm and secure while he slept.

***

While Lex slept, Clark kept his hand over his once friend, once enemy's distended belly. Every so often, he would feel a bit of a flutter, or even a substantial push, from inside Lex, and it left Clark breathless. He didn’t know what to think about this. He’d never known much about his species, never been able to discern if his sexual practices were anything close to those of his Kryptonian ancestry. The only thing he’d learned from his parents about sex was not to have it, especially not under their roof.  
  
What he’d learned about sex from Lex? Well, it hadn’t particularly been helpful since he hadn’t followed it.  
  
 _”Always use a condom. Bring your own. Never assume she’s on the pill. Girls might lie to manipulate you or poke holes in the condoms because they think that getting pregnant will keep you around, or they might be afraid that you’ll judge them if they are doing this with you without being on the pill, or maybe they just haven’t thought about it because their parents never said anything. Be smarter than the majority of your gender and put on a raincoat every time.”  
  
“Gosh, Lex. It sounds so complicated.”  
  
“Well. It can be. Most everything in life is more complicated than you think.”_  
  
Indeed, Clark thought, kissing the back of Lex’s neck gently as he let his fingers have a feather touch over Lex’s belly. He didn’t want to wake Lex, who had really seemed to need the rest. He’d been sharing his bodily resources for an awful long time.  
  
They hadn’t been using condoms. Neither of them could get sick. Or pregnant. Or so they’d believed.   
  


***

  
  
When Lex’s bladder woke him, it was dark outside. He pushed himself up a little and felt Clark’s hands supporting him.  
  
“You should rest more.”  
  
“I… I have to use the restroom,” Lex said with as much dignity as a heavily pregnant man could to the man still as infuriatingly gorgeous and svelte as he’d ever been.  
  
“Oh…” Clark sat up and helped Lex to his feet. “Do you need hel-“  
  
“No, I got it.” Lex groaned and waddled to the bathroom on his own, as Clark looked on worriedly. After Lex had finished, he returned and noted that Clark had cleaned up his disguise. He looked more like himself again without the stubble, and the glasses were set on the nightstand. Lex swallowed and put his hand over his stomach, feeling self-conscious, because Clark was staring at him again. “What?”  
  
“Nothing. Just…” Clark reached out for Lex. “You should get some more sleep.”  
  
Lex took a step forward and took Clark’s hand tentatively. “I’ll try.”  
  
“I was able to get you to sleep the last time.” Clark gave him a smug smile, then suddenly lifted Lex up and set him down on the bed as easily as moving a doll. His hands rested on Lex’s hips, and Lex gazed down at them, licking his lips, then looked back up at Clark, who was hovering over him with a dopey grin.  
  
“ _What_? I- oh.” Lex felt the baby shift, but then it stopped. He must be tired now.  
  
Clark put his hands on either side of Lex’s belly. “Look, Lex, I’m very sorry you didn’t feel like you could count on me-“  
  
“Well, at the time I didn't know-“  
  
“I know you didn’t know, but still, you were in trouble, and later you knew.”   
  
Lex touched Clark’s huge hands. “You don’t have to apologize. Once I’d left, it was difficult to get back, and I couldn’t risk…”  
  
“I know.” Clark dipped his head down and met Lex’s lips slowly.   
  
It was odd to be kissing Clark again, touching him again, and this time so gently, as though Clark were almost afraid to leave the slightest mark on Lex’s flushed skin. Oh, how different that was from their first time, when it felt like Clark had finally found a body to fuck that he wasn’t afraid to break. Clark's large hands moved over Lex’s buttocks and thighs, feeling over the soft flesh almost worshipfully.   
  
“Clark, whatever we decide to do, with our boy, that is, I want you to know I never meant to keep him from you,” Lex whispered. He didn’t quite know why it was so important that Clark know that right away, but Lex had gotten used to his instincts pushing him in different directions over the past two years, and following them had saved him and his child on more than one occasion. So he had learned to just roll with it.  
  
He earned another kiss from Clark as a result. If felt as though Clark were patronizing him, probably because he was just barely on this side of the size of a beluga whale and looking pale and sickly. Lex didn’t like to be patronized, but he didn’t want Clark to leave him, either. He was out of cash and didn’t know what to do next, and even further, he had  _missed_  Clark so much that he’d thought he might die of it.  
  
Lex knew the sentiment was dramatic, but he didn’t fucking care. It had been hard enough to separate himself from Clark the first time, let alone after they’d managed to consummate their relationship a dozen times over. When he’d been driven out of Metropolis, he had been hoping, rather pitifully, that something, anything would change between them, and Lex would become more than a warm body to Clark, more than just his dark reflection or an outlet for his frustrations.  
  
“Please,” Lex whispered, half closing his eyes.   
  
Clark’s body pressed against him, and Clark moved his other hand behind Lex’s head. “What is it, Lex? Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes, I just… don’t stop.”  
  
Lex fell back asleep to Clark’s gentle kissing and caressing.  
  


***

  
  
The morning came and went, and by the time Lex woke again, Clark had gone to the owners and asked for a later checkout time. They’d refused to take any money and thanked him for coming to get Lex, who they had clearly been worried about. Grateful for the times that his faith in people was rewarded, Clark had returned to the room to give Lex’s clothes a quick wash and blow dry and then returned to his side, thinking about how he was going to actually help Lex.  
  
As Lex dressed, Clark smiled, watching him attentively, then walked over to put his shoes on for him. Lex had chosen to put on the Superman shirt again, and Clark had to admit, even knowing that Lex had only gotten it because it had been cheap and he had needed clothing, Clark believed that on some level, Lex must have missed him too. Lex Luthor wouldn’t have worn the symbol of his enemy unwillingly.  
  
Clark put his hand over the curve of Lex’s tummy and looked into his eyes. “How long have you known?”  
  
“About the baby-”  
  
“No, about me. About Superman.”  
  
Lex licked his lips. “Always.”  
  
“No, you didn’t. Not when we were…”  
  
“I suspected early on. You knew that,” Lex replied quietly.  
  
“But you didn’t know that I was…  _what_  I was, did you?” Clark asked.  
  
“Not until I saw Morgan Edge slam his car into you. Shortly after that, I forgot, of course, but I remembered in time.”  
  
Clark swallowed and searched Lex’s eyes worriedly.  
  
“Don’t think that I walked into a relationship with you blindly. Clark, I started fucking Superman. I always knew who you were. The details came later, but I was never unaware of what we were doing.” Lex took Clark’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I baited you. I decided to take what I could get. I got myself in this situation because of what I did. You don’t have to feel sorry for me.”  
  
“I don’t… maybe a little, but- urgh!” Clark sat on the bed with Lex and wrapped his arms around him. “Don’t blame yourself. I should have found out more about myself before being with you, with  _anyone_.”  
  
Lex leaned into Clark heavily. “Don’t blame yourself either, Clark. If you don’t want to stay, then I understand.”  
  
“No!” Clark sat up with alarm and held Lex’s shoulders tightly. “Lex, I’m not leaving you here.”  
  
”Well, I figured you’d drop me off somewhere safe, first,” Lex said in a logical tone. “It’s how you are. You can’t resist helping, no matter who it is or what they’ve done.”  
  
“I’m not leaving you,” Clark said a bit more sharply. He sped to go get the wig, which he then handed to Lex.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lex asked as he adjusted the wig on his head. "And how are we going there? I'm out of money. Well, I have about ten bucks."  
  
Clark swallowed again before he met Lex's eye and thanked God that he'd found Lex when he had. "Well, I could fly you there, but if we fly too low, someone's gonna see us. Besides, I don't know much about pregnancy, but you're so far along, I don't think flying Air Clark would be a good idea. I got us a rental car."  
  
"And where?" Lex pressed.  
  
"I thought we could go to a friend of mine's. My first thought was to go to the farm with my parents-"  
  
"No. Absolutely not."  
  
" _But_  I don't want you under that kind of stress, so I'm heading to my friend's."  
  
"It isn't Lois, is it? Because I'm not going any where near Superman's fangirls," Lex said firmly.  
  
"Not a fangirl," Clark reassured him, kneeling by Lex on the bed so that he could help him with his shoes. "How do you reach down here?"  
  
"God, it's a fucking circus act," Lex grumbled.  
  
Clark chuckled, and he slipped both sneakers on Lex's swollen feet, lacing them up carefully. "Feel good?"   
  
"Yeah. Help me up?"  
  
"Of course." Clark complied, wrapping one arm around Lex's back and taking Lex's hand firmly as he eased them up. He took a look at the baby. "I wonder how much longer it'll be."  
  
"I have no idea. Your friend up for some strangeness?" Lex asked skeptically.  
  
"He'll cope. I'm hoping you'll make it there. I just want to get you comfortable and safe, and then we can talk about how and when to get this baby out of you."   
  
"As long as the baby's safe, I don't care how or when," Lex replied, letting Clark usher him to the car and then carefully buckle the seatbelt under his belly. "Clark?"  
  
Clark knelt by his side and put his hand on Lex's thigh. "What is it?"  
  
"Are we going to stop for breakfast?"  
  
Biting his lip because Lex sounded too cutely embarrassed for words, Clark nodded. "Yeah, we are."  
  
He leaned over to press his lips firmly to Lex's belly. As he caressed the side of it he smiled warmly and said, "Give your daddy a break, baby boy. He's doing the best he can, and now I'm here. I'll help, and we're gonna have breakfast soon, so don't go making him too hungry."  
  
Lex seemed speechless, and Clark took the opportunity to lift his head and give his next kiss to Lex, slow, soft, and sweet.  
  
He'd convince Lex yet that this could work.  
  


***

  
  
Lex entered the clothing store with a hand over his belly. He felt stuffed. Clark had somehow found the best breakfast buffet Lex had ever seen—not that he was in the habit of going anywhere buffet style—and he hadn't actually been able to control himself, nor was Clark interested in making sure that Lex didn't overdo it. He felt like the Superman shirt might just rip off of him.  
  
Clark took his hand and led him into the store confidently. He'd put the glasses back on and mussed up his hair, and when he flagged down the sales girl to ask for assistance, she'd approached them both with a smile and given Lex a sympathetic look.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mandy. Oh, hon, look at you!" she said enthusiastically, reaching over to touch Lex's stomach.  
  
Lex felt himself cringing when Clark reached forward and caught her wrist.  _Oh, thank God._  
  
"Mandy, we're in the market for some new maternity clothes. Our son just had a growth spurt, and so now my wife Alexandra needs something to wear besides my clothes!" Clark said with an endearing smile.  
  
Mandy gave a perky giggle and nodded. "Oh, I understand completely. Why don't you tell me what colors you like, and I'll find a few cute outfits for you?"  
  
"I don't do cu-" Lex started.  
  
"She likes purple, mostly. Cool colors, okay?" Clark interrupted. He put his arm around Lex's back and pulled him close. Then Clark pressed a kiss to Lex's temple. "Love you."  
  
Speechless, he looked up at Clark.  
  
"I'll see what I can find, sweetie. Why don't you get off your feet?" Mandy asked, looking between them before she took her leave.  
  
"Where do you find these places?" Lex touched his chest and tried to breathe deeply. He'd known he would get heartburn eating that much, dammit.  
  
"You okay? I use my phone. I can check internet messages with it. You designed it, y'know." Clark held the latest version of the LexPhone up and rubbed Lex's back. "You need your antacid?"   
  
Lex let out a slow breath. "God, yes."   
  
"I'll get you some. Hang on."  
  
"Clark," Lex protested, but Clark had already gone. Lex shifted his legs uncomfortably. All the time from bus to car, no matter how comfortable a car it was, caused some painful lack of circulation. Perhaps he could get Clark to give him a massage later. Soon enough they'd be on the road again, and he could put his feet up.  
  
Mandy returned before Clark did, and Lex wondered if Clark just couldn't find the antacid. He hadn't wanted to come in here to try on clothing, but Clark had convinced him that he needed something more suitable to wear, since they didn't know when the baby would be born. Lex sincerely hoped that it would be sooner, now that their son had Clark's protection. He was still very uncertain of what would happen, however.  
  
Mandy had hung several dresses in the dressing room that she left him to, and she promised to tell Clark where he'd gone when Clark came back inside. Lex nodded, turned to lock the door, and glared at the dresses. Those weren’t 'outfits'.  
  
Of course wearing a skirt would help when he had to pee every five minutes, but Lex had to keep a sense of himself somehow, and wearing a banana-colored maternity tent was hardly the best way of doing that.  
  
With a grumble, Lex moved over to the hanging clothes to see if there was anything remotely acceptable. He was afraid that Clark was going to insist that he wear something ridiculously feminine. And pink. He did not like pink. Although, one of the dresses wouldn't have been bad… if it hadn't clearly been a dress. With a sigh, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the bench, then lifted the dress over his head.  
  
There was a rap on the dressing room door, and Lex waddled over to unlock it and peek his head out.  
  
"Hey." Clark smiled.   
  
"Come on," Lex said irritably, letting him in.  
  
"That's definitely your color."  
  
"It's a fucking muumuu."  
  
"Well…" Clark didn't finish his thought. He was caught in Lex's glare.   
  
With a swift motion Lex removed the wig and threw it on the floor. "Stop. Looking at me. Like that."  
  
"Like what?" Clark asked in surprise.   
  
"Like I'm… fragile. I'm not fragile. I'm not cute. I'm not 'hon' or the little missus with a bun in the oven. You don't have to take care of me! I'm Lex  _fucking_  Luthor."  
  
Clark's eyes widened, and he put his hands on Lex's shoulders, which Lex promptly shrugged off. He walked away from Clark, holding his arms and trying to get he thoughts together. Now his head was pounding, and his chest was burning, and his feet were aching,  _again_. Everything was so, so fucked up.  
  
He heard the click of the door and felt a moment of panic at the thought that he'd pushed Clark away, and he would leave Lex again, this time for good.  
  
Instead he felt Clark's hands gently touch his shoulders again and slowly, after giving Lex a chance to protest, they embraced him from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's not your fault," Lex whispered.  
  
"No, don't apologize," Clark whispered back. He moved his feet apart and held Lex securely. "Lean on me?"  
  
Lex looked back at Clark curiously. It took him a minute to get his body to actually comply, leaning heavily on Clark's muscular bulk.  
  
"I have you," Clark said into Lex's ear. "And I know you're strong, Lex. You wouldn't have made it this far without being one of the strongest men out there. Chased, frightened, alone, without a doctor or any emotional support once you figured out what was happening to you-"  
  
"I don't want your pity," Lex said. He caught a look of the two of them in the mirror. Clark's strong arms were wrapped around him, and he was touching Clark's forearms lightly. Below their arms, his belly protruded, draped in lavender fabric. "I don't know why I was so angry."  
  
"I could guess a few reasons." Clark kissed Lex's neck. "But it's okay. Yell at me a little. I can take it."  
  
"I can't promise that's the end of it," Lex warned.  
  
"You've been pregnant for two years. I'd imagine there's a little pent up frustration," Clark said lightly. "Besides. I meant it, you know."  
  
"Meant what?" Lex murmured, feeling suddenly sleepy.  
  
"I…" Clark kissed Lex's neck again and slid one hand under Lex's belly. "Love you."  
  
"You're just saying that because I make such a good incubator," Lex scoffed.  
  
Clark made a noise in his throat. "You're horribly mean to yourself, do you know that? I'm saying that because… I lost you. And it clarified some things for me."  
  
Clark rocked a little with Lex in his arms.  
  
"I can't lose you again," he said after a moment. "And now I have you here. And I want to take care of  _you_  for once. Is that okay?"  
  
Lex thought about that for a few minutes as he lay against Clark's warm body. "Maybe."  
  
"Okay." Clark kissed the bump on the back of his head. Gently he moved with Lex and helped him onto the bench, where he encouraged Lex to lift his arms so that the dress could be removed. Clark patted the side of Lex's belly. "Why don't you try to relax here, and I'll find something more appropriate. Not every pregnant woman flounces around in dresses like these. I'm sure there's something more Lexish."  
  
"Lexish?" Lex rested his head back on the wall of the dressing room.  
  
"I'm sorry this has been so hard on you. I can't say I'd be more… easygoing? I probably wouldn't. I'd probably react the same way." Clark stood and touched Lex's chin before he gave him a gentle kiss. "But I do love you. Maybe you don't believe it right now, and I don't blame you, because you and me… our timing has always kind of sucked. But it's no less heartfelt, okay?"  
  
Lex nodded and let Clark press the antacid into his hand. As Clark left, Lex looked down and realized that Clark had gotten him something different, and probably more effective than the cheap shit he'd found in the gas stations.  
  


***

  
  
By the time they had stopped for the night, Lex had dozed off in his seat. Clark smiled over at him as he pulled the car into park and took Lex's hand gently. Clark had gone back to find whatever he could that was black or dark colored or purple, all tops and pants, and a good, wide pair of sneakers that wouldn't pinch Lex's poor feet. Now he was wearing a dark purple shirt with an empire waist so that his belly wasn't so restricted, and a pair of black pants made of a soft fabric with a little give to them. Clark would miss the Superman shirt, because it was just so cute to see Lex wearing that, but he though Lex seemed more comfortable in the new clothes, so he would just have the memory of his family crest stretching over where his son was growing.  
  
Clark had surprised himself today. He had realized how much he loved Lex once it had fully hit him that Lex was dead. His own timing was impeccable, as always. He had one of the worst habits of wanting someone when they were no longer available to him. That had seemed to be the issue with Lana. Whenever he thought he'd gotten her out of his system, she'd date someone else, and suddenly he would want her again.  
  
This was not a part of himself that he was proud of, and he knew that he had treated people badly because of it. Especially Chloe, who had seemed to be perpetually single, until she'd abruptly announced that she was seeing someone and they were going to be married in a year. And especially  _especially_  Lex because when they had been friends so many years ago in Smallville, Lex was just always available to him, would drop what he was doing to talk to him, would accept his demands and meet them, just to keep Clark from being angry with him. Maybe if Lex had played harder to get, Clark would have been more likely to notice what had been brewing between them.  
  
It wasn't surprising, though, that Lex had not reciprocated the words. Lex was not particularly verbal about his feelings. It was never what he said, only what he  _did_  that would let you know what he felt.  
  
It was wonderful to feel Lex's hand squeezing back gently. He remained asleep, so Clark walked around to the other side and, after unbuckling him, scooped Lex out of the seat. He lightly kicked the door shut and carried him cuddled close to his chest. Lex didn't even wake up until Clark had the key card to their suite and was almost there.   
  
"Mm?" Lex looked up groggily. "Why are you carrying me?"  
  
"Please let me do this for you?" Clark asked as they reached the door. "Hm..."  
  
"Gimme the key," Lex murmured. Clark did so, and Lex unlocked their room.  
  
Clark went thought the opening area, where there was a kitchenette complete with a stove and refrigerator. They wouldn’t be staying there long, probably, but Clark wanted to put Lex in a comfortable, safe space. Because no matter how Lex protested, Clark could tell that he was overdue for come care right now.  
  
Setting Lex on the bed carefully, Clark stepped back and crossed his arms. Lex stretched a little and looked around the hotel room.  
  
"It's a nice room," Lex commented in a flat voice.   
  
It sounded like it might be sarcastic, but Clark suspected that Lex was simply tired. He rubbed Lex's hip gently. "I'm going to go get our things, and then I'll start dinner."  
  
"You don't have-"  
  
"I know. But I am doing it, so just relax, okay?" Clark gave Lex's hip a squeeze and smiled.  
  
Lex sighed and pulled a pillow closer so he could rest his head on it. "I'm trying to do that," he said honestly. Lex had seemed pensive since the clothing store,  
  
Clark cupped Lex's cheek and gave him a gentle kiss before going out again.   
  


***

  
  
Lex had gotten on Clark's LexPhone while he was gone and begun doing some preliminary research on what had been going on with his company since he'd left. Truthfully, without Mercy there to run things, Lex didn't have much faith that the company would still be left standing, but apparently it was, and managing to thrive somehow, although they'd narrowly escaped a few class action suits.  
  
When Clark walked through the door, Lex was lying on his side looking sourly of the LexPhone's screen.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Lana had taken over my company? What is she  _doing_  there?" Lex asked tetchily.  
  
Clark's brows shot up, and he put the groceries down on the table in the kitchen. "I guess it didn't occur to me that you wouldn't know—though now that I think about it, I don't know why you would. She took over shortly after you were gone, through some loophole, I suppose. There were a lot of reports on it at the time, but I was a bit busy trying to figure out who had done the bombing. I could talk to Chloe for details."  
  
"We might do that," Lex said with a sigh.   
  
"I have to say, I preferred dealing with you, even when you and I were at our worst."  
  
"Because I'd have sex with you afterword?"  
  
Clark chuckled and turned on the stove. "Not exactly. You never threatened to saturate the atmosphere with Kryptonite, just so I would have to leave. I can say a lot about your methods, but you do care what happens to the rest of the people on the planet."  
  
"Wait… she… what?"  
  
"She did." Clark nodded. "We were able to hit the sites of the dirty bombs before they detonated, but she pushed the button. I guess I never thought she'd be capable of that. Maybe I never really knew her."  
  
"No, I don’t think you actually did, nor she you," Lex replied. He set the LexPhone down and lifted himself up on his elbow to see Clark. A sudden warmth spread through Lex, watching Clark move through the kitchen with purpose as he made their dinner. He didn't have to do that, by any means. He didn't have to be here. "Could we go for a walk? Not now."  
  
"After dinner maybe? I don't see why not. I bet you're dying to be able to move around a little. Yeah, we'll take a stroll after dinner. A little exercise will help you sleep better, I bet."  
  
Lex gave a soft nod and pushed himself into a sitting position, then walked over to the bar separating the kitchenette and the bedroom. "Thank you."  
  
"I don't think a walk is much of a deal, Lex," Clark said, looking up from his chopping with a radiant smile.  
  
"You're glowing so much that I might suspect you were the one with a bundle under your beltline."  
  
Clark laughed. "Maybe next time." He wiped his hands and stopped what he was doing for a moment. "You're alive. That boy inside you is alive and thriving. I'm happy."  
  
"Of course," Lex said with a tinge of a laugh on his breath.  
  
"…Is that okay?"  
  
"It's fine. I'm also… very glad that you're here," Lex admitted. It was a bit of a sting to his pride after having his outburst in the dressing room. Clark touched his cheek and continued fixing their dinner. Lex walked around the counter and approached Clark. "May I help?"  
  
"You don't have to. Believe it or not, a bachelor's life has taught me to be a decent cook," Clark boasted.   
  
Lex paused a moment, thinning his lips and looking Clark over. Odd to see a man of his size behaving in a domestic fashion. Lex sort of wanted to put an apron on Clark.  
  
"But I know it kills you not to help out when someone is doing a favor. I do remember your stay as "guest" at the farmhouse. You'd think we'd asked you to pay for your room and board with hard labor." Clark walked over to the bags and pulled out a potato peeler. "Pull up a seat and peel those potatoes?"  
  
"I can definitely do that," Lex replied with a smile. Clark set the bag of potatoes by the trashcan and Lex moved over to pick up one of the chairs and sat slowly. "You're thinking of those few days I spent over at your house when Lucas-"  
  
"I'll never forget the sight of Lex Luthor shoveling horse hooky in the barn," Clark said in a reminiscent tone. "You were a good worker. I wouldn't have minded if you'd stayed longer."  
  
"I'd speculate that your father might have minded. He seemed reluctant to even let me sit in the kitchen to wait for you."  
  
"Well, it was a problem, Lex. You were smart. Too smart. That scared him, and sometimes it scared me." Clark was quiet for a moment. "We were keeping my spaceship in the storm cellar. I think he was anxious that you'd go snooping around and find it."  
  
"That would be immensely rude of me, as a guest in your home."  
  
"I knew that. He never seemed to. You always exuded the feeling of respect in front of my parents. It's probably what charmed my mom, at first," Clark told him. Vegetables chopped, he sprayed a pan and prepped them to put in the oven. "I swear, it almost killed me sharing a bed with you. I thought I might burn the house down when you rubbed up against me in your sleep."  
  
Lex paused his peeling as he held back laughter. "I didn't rub!"  
  
"You still do. Lex Luthor is a secret snuggler, if he has someone to snuggle with," Clark stated almost accusingly. He turned and smiled at Lex, who narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Secret snuggler," Lex scoffed.  
  
Clark set another pan in the oven and turned on the timer before walking over to Lex. "I've got to keep how loving you can be all to myself. Otherwise, other people might try to take advantage of it."  
  
"Hm." Lex licked his lips, feeling Clark's hand on his shoulder. "I've felt the same way."  
  
Clark's lips touched the back of his head, and he began rubbing Lex's shoulders as he peeled. "Love you," he said again. This time his voice was so heavy with emotion that Lex almost wanted to turn around and see what was in Clark's eyes. "Love you both."  
  
Lex focused on his task and accepted a kiss when he was through peeling. Clark chopped the potatoes lightening quick and got the water boiling with his heat vision, then dropped the potatoes in.  
  
"You would make a super-homemaker," Lex commented.   
  
"I guess I would," Clark agreed.  
  
Quiet for a moment, Lex cupped his belly and rose. "You've changed."  
  
" _We've_  changed. Things can't stay the same. It's been two years after all."  
  
"Somehow I always imagine you as immutable. Something… beyond petty little things like changing your mind," Lex murmured.  
  
"I don't know where you'd get that idea," Clark demurred, salting the water lightly. "Except that it seems to be a Kent family trait."  
  
He turned and walked over to Lex. His strong arms went around Lex's waist, and Clark laid his head on Lex's shoulder—to the older man's surprise.   
  
"Clark?" Lex asked softly.  
  
"You have to be okay. And I'm not going away until you are. If—after the baby's born—you still want me to go, then I'll go."  
  
Lex raised his hands and left them there, not knowing what to do with them. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"Good. Because you shouldn't be alone." Clark raised his head, smiled softly, and went back to the stove. "Why don't you lay down before dinner? That way you'll be a little rested, and then we can go out walking?"  
  
For a moment, Lex stood there, head tilted as he observed the grown man before him. Not the boy who reacted before his brain could catch up; not the man-child who fancied himself the people's hero, seeing the world in black and white; not the great young man, destined for greater things, but forever on the brink of inaction.   
  
"You aren't allowed to be this good," Lex informed him. Clark shot him a slight but amiable frown of confusion before Lex did as Clark suggested and returned to the bed for a bit.  
  


***

  
  
Clark looked down at Lex. They were holding hands, and Lex was leaning on him and looking down just a bit. Clark knew that Lex felt exposed out here, even wearing the wig, and his heart was beating a little fast, but Clark really doubted that anyone would see them, and the two of them were perfectly safe walking in the park like this.  
  
"Feeling okay?" Clark asked quietly. A few people looked at them as they walked by, but Clark knew that it had to be because people tended to stare at the heavily pregnant. It must have been making Lex nervous, however.  
  
"Better than I have in months," Lex admitted.   
  
Clark rubbed Lex's back and pressed a kiss to the top of Lex's wig. "I'm glad we're getting out."  
  
"How much longer are we going to be on the road?"   
  
"Not sure. Maybe a couple of days? A week? Depends on how often we stop. I kind of prefer you sleeping in a bed. Better for your back. I'm a little scared, though," Clark admitted. He curved his hand over Lex's belly. "I'm afraid you're… that you'll…"  
  
Lex looked up at him, which only made Clark smile sadly. "I'm afraid that the baby will come before I can get us to help," he finished.  
  
"Well…" Lex arched a brow sharply. "He's seemed pretty snug where he is currently. I doubt he's eager to come out any time soon."  
  
"You're not scared?"  
  
"Less so now that you're here. Though, admittedly, I've mostly been worried for him and not myself."  
  
Clark slipped his hand to the small of Lex's back and met his lips with a kiss. He couldn’t kiss Lex enough.  
  


***

  
  
The next week and a half brought the two of them into a routine. They would drive, come to a hotel, eat and rest, take long walks together. It was a sweet respite from the their lives, and the regular rest and good food was beginning to show on Lex. He had been washed out before, but now his cheeks were starting to become healthy and pink. Not to mention his belly was starting to inch outward again. Lex could feel it and how active their son seemed. Although it made him more uncomfortable, Lex knew that babies tended to grow more toward the end. It was a good sign.  
  
That surely made Clark nervous, but Lex was no longer concerned about keeping the baby where he was. Now he was more worried about getting him out. More than once, Clark had sat in front of him, observing the baby as Lex did something else and smiling giddily. He would tell Lex details about their boy, and he had been able to determine that the baby's lungs were developed properly. A fact he announced with much relief.  
  
One night as Lex laid on his side in the bed, Clark curled up behind him and Lex threaded their fingers together, placing their hands on his belly where the baby was, of course, bouncing energetically. Clark laughed softly at Lex's uncomfortable expression and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Fine, laugh at my pain."  
  
"I'm not!" Clark insisted. "You're just too cute."   
  
Clark squeezed his hand and began kissing the back of his neck.  
  
"It feels strange to have all of your attention. Aren't there speeding trains that need to be stopped?" Lex asked.  
  
"Not really. Well, I have Kara looking after the city, and Batman can call me, if he needs me. So if something world shattering happened, I could go, but otherwise they can handle it." Clark shrugged and licked the side of his ear.  
  
"So it's like a vacation for you." Lex paused, then said before he could stop himself, "It's like we're on our honeymoon."  
  
Flushing brightly, he turned his head to clarify what he had said, and met Clark's shining eyes.  
  
"I love you too," Clark said knowingly. He helped Lex roll onto his back and looked down at him, smirking slightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Clark shook his head. "Nothing. I can manage. It's fine."  
  
"Manage… what?" Lex's lips pulled upward slightly, and he narrowed his eyes. Slowly he moved Clark's hand from the curve of his stomach downward. When Clark didn't resist, simply stared into Lex's eyes intensely, Lex rested Clark's hand on his leg and blinked up at him hopefully.  
  
"Like our honeymoon, hm?" Clark squeezed Lex's thigh and smiled. "I… can we?"  
  
"If you don't want to-"  
  
"I want to!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
Lex shook with laughter and tried to push himself up to kiss Clark, who came down to meet him. They'd been doing plenty of kissing lately, hours of kissing. Now Lex wanted more, if Clark was willing to give it. Clark wasn't used to being gentle with him, Lex was sure, and he only hoped that they could manage because he didn't want to get started and have to stop.   
  
Clark's hand moved down and began to massage Lex's throbbing crotch, causing him to gasp and cling to Clark's shoulder tightly.   
  
"Please don't tease me."  
  
"I'm all about the tease." Clark grinned and dove for Lex's neck, sucking there vigorously.   
  
Clothes were removed awkwardly, slipping up over Lex's head and down his legs until his rounded body was exposed and Clark's muscles were gleaming under the hotel lights. Soon enough, Lex's leg was in the air, and Clark's tongue was  _doing things_. Lex was panting, and Clark was groaning.   
  
The bed creak creak creaked.  
  
There was no cigarette afterward, but there were tears, and they both knew that once they started, it would never stop. Not until one of them died.  
  


***

  
  
As much as Lex loved their walks, he'd stopped requesting them when he'd begun feeling the cramps getting stronger and less sporadic. His back was killing him. He hardly wanted Clark worrying more, but he was sure within the next week or two it would happen.  
  
It was something of a miracle to arrive wherever they had been headed. Lex had surprised himself with his amazing lack of curiosity in the matter. All that was really important was that in spite of his aches, he truly did feel better, and the baby seemed healthy. Wherever he was to wait out the remaining days was of no concern to him, since it wasn't the Kent farm.  
  
Clark kept Lex close to him as he took Lex inside a large apartment building. Lex couldn't place the city right away. It was evening and dark, but Clark seemed at home, and buzzed up to let his friend know that he was on his way. Clark was dressed normally, so whoever this friend was, he must be trustworthy.  
  


***

  
  
Sleep was a difficult thing to come by for Lex, so Clark let the man doze on him in the elevator on the way up. If he were honest, Clark would have to admit that he was a sheer bundle of nerves about all of this. Lex no longer seemed to care if he were in danger; he just cared about the baby, and so Clark felt as though he had to look after them both.  
  
Although he probably would have done that anyway. The kid was awfully cute.  
  
When the elevator doors opened, Clark crouched down a little and gently lifted Lex into his arms. Lex didn't like that so much when he was awake, but Clark figured that right now it couldn't hurt.   
  
He carried Lex down the hallway to the apartment where he knew his friend lived, and 'knocked' on the door with his foot.  
  
"Coming!" The light voice came through the door. Half a second later, the door came open to reveal a man of average height (dwarfed of course by Clark's towering countenance), and flaming spikes of red hair. "Oh, uh… Huh."  
  
"Yeah, can we come in?"  
  
The man's wide eyes blinked a few times as he opened the door, stricken silent. Clark entered the small apartment and looked around before heading into the guest room to lay Lex down. He stirred, but did not awaken, so after taking off Lex's shoes and wig and giving his belly a loving pet, Clark pulled the covers over Lex and went back out to explain to his friend.  
  
"He uh… That isn't who I think it is… Is it?" the young man said quickly.   
  
Clark pushed his hands into his pockets. "It is. I found him a little over a week ago, thank God. Wally, I need you to let him stay here. I don't know who knows that he's alive, but he's in danger."  
  
"He's also…" Wally West peered into the guest room, balancing on his toes. "Did you do that?"  
  
"Yes, he's pregnant, and…" Clark turned his head as well. "Yes, it's mine. It's a long story."  
  
"Wow. Uh. Want me to run to Cuba for some cigars?" Wally joked, twiddling an imaginary cigar with his fingers.   
  
"No." Clark put his hand on Wally's shoulder and began to walk with him. "I want to know if you're okay with this."  
  
"Not my place to judge, big guy. But uh… Did you know that he could? Or that you could?"  
  
"No. Imagine his surprise."  
  
"No kidding!" Wally opened his mouth slightly and frowned, looking back over his shoulder. "What are you gonna do? Other than leave him here."  
  
"Well, I'll be back. I just need to check one thing out. He's pretty close, and I want to be prepared."  
  
"Close? What do you mean,  _close_?" Wally asked, jerking his head back to look at Clark as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I mean the baby is probably going to be born soon. I hope." Clark sighed heavily. "While Lex has the strength to do it."  
  
Wally looked up at his older friend anxiously.  
  


***

  
  
His bladder woke him. Of course. It took a few tries for Lex to rock himself out of the bed, and he padded softly through the apartment looking for the bathroom. There was a stab of panic in him, immediately followed by assurances from the logical portion of his brain that Clark wouldn't take him all this way just to dump him on whoever he could find.  
  
After relieving himself, Lex washed his hands (although whoever kept this apartment didn't have any soap on hand) and came back out into the main apartment. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen, so he headed in that direction.  
  
"Clark?" Lex poked his head into the kitchen and blinked as he saw a redhead bowed over a bowl whipping up waffle batter. The man stopped and looked at Lex dead on with what appeared to be shock, defensiveness, and a little bit of fear. Lex raised a brow. "I have no idea who you are."  
  
"Oh." The man put the bowl he was stirring down and walked over to shake Lex's hand. "Wally."  
  
"Lex. But you already know who I am, I gather."  
  
"Do you gather? How?"  
  
"From your expression," Lex explained. He entered the cramped kitchen, looked around, and lowered himself into a chair, hoping the damn thing wouldn't break under him. "How do you know Clark?"  
  
"Oh, uh… From work," Wally replied with a near squeak. "I'm in forensics," he added, as though that explained it. Which it didn't.  
  
"I'm not going to point a death ray at you, Wally. I can barely walk across the room," Lex assured him. "I'm sorry that Clark ditched me with you. You're clearly nervous."  
  
"Whoa. No, Lex, he didn't ditch you. He just had to go talk to someone. Get some equipment, I think. No ditching!"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," Lex replied in an even, guarded voice. He wasn't certain why he needed to be on the defensive around a kid half his age, but he suspected the round ball of his belly had something to do with it. Had a nasty way of undermining his manhood.  
  
The young man took another tactic. "I made waffles. For dinner. Which now that I think of it, probably doesn't have the best nutritional value…"  
  
"Do you have orange juice? Orange juice is healthy," Lex pointed out easily.  
  
"Oh. No. But I could get some. Hm." Wally looked toward the door. "I shouldn't leave you, though."  
  
"I don't exactly need to be babysat," Lex bristled.   
  
"Clark didn't want me to leave you alone."  
  
"I imagine not while I slept."  
  
"At all."  
  
Lex sighed and rubbed circles on his belly. "It doesn't matter at this point."  
  
"It doesn't? I'd figure that mattered a lot?" Wally opened up the waffle iron and pried the next set out with a spatula.   
  
Lex looked down and breathed out slowly. "Could you get my bag?"   
  
"Oh, yeah." Wally set a plate full of waffles in front of him with some syrup and left the room.   
  
Lex rubbed the side of his belly slowly and gripped the back of his chair. There was a tightness moving up his abdomen that was far too familiar these days.   
  
"Uhh…" Wally nervously set Lex's bag down by his feet and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Help me up?"  
  
Wally took Lex's hand and helped the man to his feet. He watched with his hands ineffectively in the air, doing nothing, as Lex began to pace.   
  
"Are you sure… You're okay?"  
  
"My body is attempting to prepare itself for the inevitable event. I'm rather surprised that it's able to do that, but walking around helps a little." Lex looked over at him sympathetically. "I appreciate your help, Wally."  
  
"Um, got your bag." Wally pointed.  
  
Lex smiled softly as the young man held it up, and he took it, then pulled out his vitamins. Wally watched him with nothing short of amazement and only turned to head back to the waffle iron.  
  


***

  
  
That evening as Lex waited a bit impatiently for Clark, Wally put on a movie and attempted to distract Lex. He chattered through the movie, but Lex's mind was clearly elsewhere.   
  
"Ah!" Lex cried in surprise, leaning over his belly and gasping a little. That had really hurt.   
  
Wally jumped up out of his seat and looked around worriedly.  
  
"For someone who took his damn sweet time in there, you're sure in a hurry now," Lex complained.  
  
"Lex, what do I do?" Wally asked.   
  
"You want to know what to do? You can do this for me." Lex motioned over with his hand for Wally to sit next to him. When he did, Lex put his hand on Wally's shoulder. "Relax! You're making me nervous," he snapped.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I just… I don't know."  
  
"Neither do I. However, I've made it this far. I can do the rest."  
  
Wally looked down at his hands. "Do you need a hand up?"  
  
Lex shook his hand. "I don't think I could do that right now."   
  
He lay back on the couch and tried to breathe slowly. He felt Wally leave his seat and kept his eyes closed while the young man was gone, counting the seconds until the pain left him again.  
  
"Here," Wally said as he returned.   
  
Lex looked up at him and saw Wally offering him a glass of ice. That was thoughtful. Lex took a cube and set the glass on the end table. He sucked on the ice pensively.  
  
When he bowed over again in pain, Wally grabbed his hand.  
  


***

  
  
Clark heard Lex before he saw him, and so he rushed into the apartment without knocking. He lifted Lex up in his arms and supported his weight as they stood there, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," Clark told Lex. He opened his eyes when he realized that Lex wasn't saying anything, then kissed the bridge of Lex's wrinkled nose. "Breathe?"  
  
"Y-yes," Lex said after a moment.  
  
Clark smiled and rubbed Lex's back.  
  
"I don't want to break up this touching moment," a flat, dry voice said. "But timing is going to be critical here."  
  
Lex turned his head, and Clark sighed as he heard Lex's heartbeat jump.   
  
"It's okay, Lex."  
  
"Why is Wayne here?" Surely Lex meant to have a menacing tone, but instead is voice was weary and gravelly from the pain.  
  
"He's here to help. I needed to get someone who had more medical knowledge," Clark explained, cupping Lex's face with one hand. "The baby… He's just big, Lex. I have faith in you, but I'm worried. About  _you_."  
  
"Me?" Lex shook his head slightly.  
  
"You. As in the male you, trying to push an obviously enormous Kryptonian baby out of you. You should have talked to him about this, Clark. I doubt he has any delusions of Pure Motherhood," Bruce said tersely. "I have an ultrasound here, and the medication. We can give you the shot and get the baby out safely tonight, if you're ready?"  
  
"I'm no masochist," Lex informed Bruce, although sometimes he wondered if that were true. Loving the Superman seemed to be an act of masochism at the best of times. "If it's the safest thing to do, then let's do it."  
  
Clark sighed in relief and held Lex tightly, kissing the side of Lex's temple several times. "I hate when you're in pain."  
  
"What would you know about pain?" Lex laughed softly.  
  
"I hate pain. Pain is terrible," Clark complained.  
  
"Mm." Lex pressed his forehead into Clark's shoulder and let Clark rub on him tenderly.  
  
Clark looked up. "Where are we going to do this?"  
  


***

  
  
"They… really love each other, Bruce."  
  
"I know that. I've known that for a long time. You'd didn't see him after he thought Luthor had died. It destroyed him. You remember the 'mission' he went on shortly after the explosion."  
  
"Well, yeah, I do…"  
  
"He was spending that time alone in his Fortress. I convinced him to hang up the cape for a time."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Hm. Sometimes I do." Bruce turned off the sink with his elbow and pulled on his latex gloves. "Do you need to be out of the room for this?"  
  
"Like I've not seen blood before."  
  
"Your call."  
  


***

  
  
They'd pushed the needle into Lex's back, and his jaw had remained firm. Now he looked up at the ceiling with Clark petting his forehead and looking at him again as though he were fragile and precious, but Lex wasn't going to argue, not right now. He was focusing on keeping still, like Wayne had told him to.   
  
Later he would only be able to remember the smell of Clark's sweat, and then the beautiful, impossible mewling that broke into the silence. Lex looked down, trying to grasp a glimpse of what was making that noise. His son sounded like a distressed kitten.  
  
Wayne warned him to remain still, and Lex did, but he wanted to see his child rather badly, because the reality of it had just struck him. It wasn't as though he didn't know before, or that he didn't believe before, but the weight on his shoulders seemed to shift, and he needed to hold that mewling child.  
  
Not soon enough, he spied the child in Clark's arms and grinned widely.  
  
"That.. is a big baby."  
  


***

  
  
There was something about having Clark's arms around him while he held the baby that was just perfect in Lex's mind. There was a thick patch of dark, curly hair on the top of the baby's head, and his eyes were a beautiful blue. Of course Lex knew that the eyes might change color, but right now, they looked just like his own, and that suited Lex just fine. He hadn't suffered through a two-year pregnancy for a child that didn't even look like his… Well, maybe he'd do it any way for a child that looked so much like Clark.   
  
Lex was pretty fond of Clark.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Clark asked, kissing the back of Lex's head.  
  
Lex chuckled softly. "You make pretty babies."  
  
"Do I? Maybe when he's bigger, we could-" Clark looked up as there was a rap on the door. "We have some visitors."  
  
"Visitors?" Lex asked warily.  
  
"You trusted me this far," Clark said in a low voice. "Trust me in this."  
  
Lex looked back at Clark and found himself nodding softly. He did trust Clark now. Clark had taken him here, kept him hidden and fed until the baby was born, even made sure that he was relaxed and delivered of the child in the safest way possible.   
  
"Okay, Clark."  
  
"Come in," Clark called.   
  
The door opened a crack, and Wally came inside. "Hey, I got them here."  
  
A tall woman with thick black hair entered after Wayne came in. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. "Oh, Kal…"  
  
"I told you I had good news," Clark replied quietly.  
  
Lex kept his features calm as he could as he kept an eye out for whoever followed Wonder Woman into the room. If the Green Arrow came through that door, Lex would have to kill the father of his child.  
  
As it turned out, the only ones to follow were the Manhunter, Jordon, Kara, and Dick Grayson. All but the Manhunter looked immensely surprised, almost as though they couldn’t suss out what was going on.   
  
"I asked you to come here to see my new son," Clark said quietly. "You know my identity, so you would have figured this out soon enough, but I need confirmation from each of you that you'll keep an open mind."  
  
"Why is Luthor holding your baby?" Dick asked bluntly.  
  
"It's his baby as well," Wayne replied in a stern tone before Lex could say anything. "I know. I delivered it. The rest of you may forget Clark's differences because he looks like one of us, but we can't elide them. There's a new last son of Krypton."  
  
"Oh my  _God_ , Kal-El!" Kara said in a burst of joy. She drew near the bed and caressed the baby's cheek with a brilliant smile on her face. "Oh, he looks just like you did as a baby! Only not as fat."  
  
Lex bit his lip and tried not to laugh. No filter on that one.  
  
"Watch your stitches, Lex," Clark whispered.  
  
"I thought he was plenty big," Lex told Kara with an arched brow.  
  
"I bet to you it seems that way. Gosh, he's cute. We'll take care of you, oh…" Kara crooned.  
  
Diana crossed her arms. "You're trusting us to protect your child, Kal. I cannot speak for the others, but I will take this charge, this honor, with the greatest seriousness."  
  
Dick looked around the room, first at Bruce, then at Wally, who shrugged. "Luthor?" he asked.  
  
"You can call me Lex, if you like," Lex whispered.  
  
"It is an interesting occurrence to say the least," J'onn put n after a long silence. He walked over to Clark and grasped his shoulder firmly. "You are concerned about your new family and their safety. I am on your side."  
  
"Thank you, J'onn. It means the world to us," Clark replied, touching the Martian's hand.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Kara begged, oblivious to the rest of the tension in the room.   
  
Lex hesitated, but then eased the baby into her arms. He half expected the child to start squalling, but he was quite as a mouse as Kara cradled him.   
  
"You weren't with him, Kal-El! Did you know that he was pregnant? It must have happened before he left," Kara said suddenly, looking up at Clark.   
  
"Y'know, you and I really need to have a birds and the bees talk, because when you showed up, of all the things you could have told me, I never realized I should really ask about that," Clark said with a bit of embarrassment.  
  
Kara shook her head. "Now you know why we use birthing matrices instead of keeping our men pregnant for  _so long_. How are they can they be expected to participate equally in society when they're so burdened?"  
  
"Well, I understand," Lex replied. To his surprise, more than one of Clark's friends laughed softly.   
  
Hal came to sit on the other side of the bed. His features remained neutral, although he appeared concerned. "Tell us the story, Clark. I anticipate some planning to do."  
  
Kara sat on the bed to keep the baby as close to Lex and Clark as possible. She was  _so_  babysitting for them.  
  
Clark kept his arms around Lex and began telling the inner circle of the League what had happened two years ago, to his recollection. Every so often, Lex would fill in with some information, and by the end, they had all pledged to get to the bottom of those events and protect the infant child of Superman, whether or not they agreed with his choice of partner. That wasn't important. Not in light of the state of Metropolis and the precious new life in their midst.


End file.
